


Nuit d'ivresse

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alors qu'Harry potter sortait de la douche ce soir la il entendit transplané dans son salon il était loin de se douter que quelque verres changerais sa vie slash RLHP OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'ivresse

Alors me voilà sur AO3 je vais posté toute mes fic que vous avez peu être déjà vu sur FF 

Ma toute permière fic posté le 6 mars 2005

Nuit d’ivresse 

Résumé : Voldemort est mort, tué par Harry. Le jeune homme a une vingtaine d’années, il est auror. Un soir, Remus débarque chez lui complètement soûl. ATTENTION : SLASH, présence de relation homosexuelle ! Vous êtes prévenus.

Donc voilà je tiens a préciser que mon ancien pseudo c'est loune je n'est pas copier cette histoire juste ouvert un nouveau conte ! je remerci nuwie encore une fois pour son aide et son soutiens !

si vous avez le temps je veut bien une petite review ! je tiens a préciser sans me défiler que c'est ma première fic et mon premier lemon !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi même si j'ai supplier tout est a la grande JKR (qui a tuer sirius ouinnnnn )

Catégorie : Romance slash

Rating : NC17

Personnages : Remus - Harry

Harry noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. Cette douche lui avait fait beaucoup de bien... Il allait s’habiller quand il entendit quelqu’un transplaner dans son salon. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure ? Il passa un pantalon et descendit.

Il sourit en voyant Remus Lupin tenter vainement de se relever en s’appuyant sur la table basse et le canapé. Le loup-garou avait l’air d’avoir passé la soirée a combattre des scrouts à pétard : ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et sa robe tachée d’une substance qu’Harry supposait être du whisky. Et il pestait apparemment contre le canapé parce qu’il bougeait chaque fois qu’il tentait de se relever.

_Ça m’étonnerait que ce soit mon canapé qui bouge, Moony !

L’homme leva la tête et lui sourit.

_Harry, mon petit... plus si petit...

Une sorte de ricanement sortit de la gorge du maraudeur.

_Tu veux que je t’aide ?

_Ouais...

Harry tendit une main à son ami et l’aida à s’installer sur le canapé. Les vêtements de Remus étaient trempés, et il sentait l’alcool comme s’il était tombé dedans. Le jeune homme raviva le feu et entreprit de lui ôter ses chaussures.

_Dis-moi, combien de verres as-tu bus ce soir ?

Le loup-garou montra ses doigts un par un. Quand il fut arrivé au dixième, il parut embêté :

_Pas assez de doigts...

_D’accord, je vois ! Et pourquoi tu n’es pas rentré chez toi ? Ce n’est pas que tu me déranges, bien au contraire, mais...

_A cause de Fol Œil. Tout ça c’est sa faute...

Harry attendit, mais aucune autre explication ne vint. Il lança un sort d’assèchement sur la robe de son ancien professeur, et insista :

_D’accord. Qu’est-ce Maugrey vient faire là-dedans ?

_Il... il a mis plein de protections sur ma porte...

Le loup-garou se mit à chuchoter comme s’il avait peur que quelqu’un puisse l’entendre :

_Tu vois, comme ça les gens qui veulent tuer les loups peuvent pas entrer...

Harry soupira. Depuis un an, une milice se mettait à tuer toutes les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie. Les aurors tentaient de les arrêter, mais ils étaient nombreux et discrets. Harry reprit ses esprits quand Remus fit un geste brusque.

_Ça empêche les tueurs de loups de rentrer... mais cette foutue barrière m’empêche aussi de rentrer dans ma maison... J’arrive pas à la défaire ! Peux même pas boire un coup de temps en temps, peux plus rentrer chez moi après !

Harry sourit, amusé. Voilà pourquoi son ami se retrouvait ici. Ou aurait-il pu aller si non…

Remus regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu du survivant. Il le fixa :

_Vas t’habiller !

_Et pourquoi ? Je suis chez moi, je me balade comme je veux !

Harry tira sur la manche de son manteau pour le lui enlever.

_Parce que ça me file une érection d’enfer, et que c’est pas bien, ah non pas bien Remus...

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur l’entrejambe du loup, et en effet il put constater qu’il lui faisait de l’effet... Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Se pourrait-il que son ami soit attiré par lui ?

Harry savait que Remus était gay. Le loup-garou l’avait beaucoup aidé quand lui-même s’était aperçu qu’il était attiré par les hommes...

C’était étrange de penser que Remus Lupin, si beau, si grand, si fort, puisse être intéressé par un jeune homme comme Harry. Lui qui pensait que le loup-garou l’avait toujours considéré comme un fils... Harry se souvenait de la période ou il avait le béguin pour le maraudeur, c’était il y a quelques années. Mais était-ce bien fini… ?

On était en droit de se le demander, un picotement s’étant fait ressentir au niveau de l’entrejambe de Harry au moment même où il avait enlevé la robe de sorcier du loup-garou... Ses muscles saillants étaient parsemés de gouttes d’eau. Il avait des cicatrices, des dizaines de cicatrices, certaines fines et d’autres énormes, qui lui parcouraient tout le torse, mais ça n’enlevait rien à la beauté bestiale qui se dégageait de sa personne. Son caleçon ne dissimulait plus grand chose à présent. Harry déglutit péniblement.

Un ronflement sonore retentit dans la pièce : Remus s’était endormi. Harry transforma le canapé en lit, puis il alla chercher une serviette et une couverture. Doucement, il passa la serviette sur le corps brûlant du loup, puis dans ses cheveux. Il voulut déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais ne le fit pas. Après tout, Remus était soûl, il aurait peut-être réagi de la même manière avec n’importe quel autre homme. Il ne fallait pas qu’il prenne ses désirs pour des réalités...

Harry déposa la couverture sur le loup, et monta prendre une autre douche, froide, très froide !

Remus se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. En plus, il n’était pas chez lui ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’apercevoir qu’il connaissait ce salon. Oui, c’était celui d’Harry. Mais que faisait-il là ?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c’était du bar où il avait bu plus que de raison pour oublier que, tous les soirs, il faisait des rêves érotiques à propos du fils d’un de ses meilleurs amis, qu’il était censé aimer comme son propre fils...

Il se demanda avec horreur ce qu’il avait bien pu dire ou faire devant le jeune homme. Pourvu qu’il n’ait rien dévoilé...

Le jeune homme en question descendait l’escalier en souriant. Il avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de travail, qui aujourd’hui se constituait d’un pantalon moulant et d’un pull blanc :

_Bien dormi, Moony ?

_J’ai vu mieux, mais j’ai vu pire !

Le loup-garou se leva. Il retint une exclamation quand il constata qu’il ne portait que son caleçon, et que d’après l’humidité qu’il ressentait à ce niveau-là, il avait encore fait des rêves explicites la nuit dernière. Il fallait qu’il prenne une douche tout de suite.

Heureusement, Harry s’était dirigé vers la cuisine et ne le regardait pas :

_Je vais prendre une douche, Harry !

_Je t’ai préparé des affaires à moi, elles sont sur le lavabo !

_Merci...

Harry, en entendant l’eau de la douche, dut se retenir d’aller rejoindre le loup-garou. Quelle serait sa réaction s’il voyait le jeune homme se glisser derrière lui...

Stop, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça...

_Ça fait du bien !

Harry sursauta et faillit lâcher sa tasse de café.

_Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur...

_C’est rien, j’ai oublié que tu te déplaçais si silencieusement...

Harry se mordit les lèvres, il ne devait plus penser à l’eau qui avait coulé sur le corps musclé, et...

_Harry, ça va ?

_Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Et toi, pas trop mal à la tête ?

_Ça va mieux. Comment et pourquoi j’ai atterri ici...

_Tu as transplané, et d’après ce que j’ai compris, tu n’as pas pu rentrer chez toi...

_La barrière. Ouais, il faut être lucide pour la lever ! Fol Œil a pas fait semblant !

Remus se servit une tasse de café, et, sans regarder le jeune homme, demanda :

_Dis-moi, je n’ai rien dit qui aurait pu te choquer hier, parce que je deviens assez vulgaire quand je bois !

Harry savait bien ce que voulait savoir le loup-garou, et c’était rassurant, ça prouvait bien que ce n’était pas la première fois que ce genre de réaction arrivait au maraudeur. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demanda s’il pouvait dire la vérité, juste pour voir comment réagirait son ami.

_Non, ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai pas compris la plupart des trucs que tu as dit !

_C’est mieux...

Quelqu’un sonna à la porte, et le loup s’étonna :

_Qui ça peut être à cette heure ?

_Il est déjà sept heure, Mus ! Je reviens. Ça doit être Drago...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revint, suivi de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier travaillait avec Harry comme auror depuis plus d’un an.

_Tiens, salut Remus !

_Salut...

_Pose le panier, Dray !

__Oh, j’en est marre de t’apporter à manger ! Franchement, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, parce que même si c’est préparé avec amour, ça pèse son poids...

Remus se leva brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête se fit entendre. Ils sont peu être juste amis. Bien sûr, et il lui apporte à manger aux premières lueurs de l’aube pour être gentil !

_Je monte, il faut que j’envoie un hibou à mon patron pour lui dire que je serai en retard...

Drago et Harry le regardèrent sortir précipitamment.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ?

Harry fit un sourire à son ami :

_Il pense sûrement qu’on sort ensemble !

_Et il pense ça parce que… ?

_Tu arrives chez moi au petit matin avec un panier plein de nourriture en suggérant que, comme d’habitude, il n’y a rien dans mon frigo et que ce panier a été préparé avec amour...

_Ah, je vois. Mais c’est Molly qui l’a préparé, pas moi...

_Oui, mais ça il en sait rien. Et comme toi et Ginny vous n’avez dit à personne que vous êtes fiancés et que le mariage est dans...

Drago soupira :

_Dans deux semaines et deux jours !

_Oui, c’est ça ! Comment se passent les préparatifs ?

_Et bien heureusement que Hermione et Ron sont là, parce que Molly avait l’intention de faire de ce mariage l’événement du siècle. Elle n’arrête pas de râler...

_Ah, les joies de la famille...

_Ouais, c’est ça, rigole. Ça fait trois jours que Molly t’a pas vu, si tu ne viens pas dîner bientôt elle va rappliquer ici, et tu vas l’entendre !

_Oui, je verrai...

Le regard d’Harry se perdit dans le vague.

_Tu penses à Remus ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_Vas le voir, et dis-lui que je vis chez les Weasley et que je me marie bientôt. Qu’il est invité, d’ailleurs, et que le panier c’est Molly qui m’oblige à te nourrir... Ce qu’elle ne ferait pas si tu avais des trucs dans ton frigo !

_C’est vrai !

Drago s’avança :

_Alors comme ça toi et Lupin, heu...

Harry répondit précipitamment :

_Non !

_Mais tu aimerais bien ?

Harry lui sourit.

_Oui, c’est vrai !

_Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

Harry réfléchit.

_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu’il ne veut pas !

_Vu le regard qu’il m’a jeté, tu as ta réponse...

Harry regarda l’escalier, là où le loup-garou avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Bon, moi je vais y aller, c’est l’heure d’aller bosser ! Je dis à Regan que tu es malade ?

_Je ne sais pas...

_Allez, fonce !

_Très bien, dis-lui que je suis malade...

_Eclate-toi bien !

Harry monta, et vit que la porte de la salle de bain était entrebâillée. Il s’approcha, et vit Remus enlever la robe qu’il lui avait prêtée. Sans frapper, il entra dans la pièce.

_Remus !

_Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Drago est parti !

_Ah. Il fallait pas, je serais...

_Je ne sors pas avec lui !

Comme si ça lui était égal, le loup-garou répondit :

_Ah bon !

_Oui ! Il vit chez les Weasley maintenant. Il va se marier dans deux semaines avec Ginny, nous somme invités d’ailleurs...

Le loup-garou évitait le regard du jeune homme. Harry s’avança, et lui prit les mains.

_Remus !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais leva les yeux vers ceux du survivant.

_Je vais y aller, Harry, tu vas finir par être en retard...

_Non, je suis malade !

Remus lui jeta un regard inquiet.

_Malade ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit, enfin tu sais que...

Harry passa une main sur le torse nu du loup-garou.

_Qu’est-ce que...

_J’ai menti !

_A ton patron ?

_Oui, et à toi aussi !

L’homme le dévisagea.

_Tu m’as demandé ce qui c’était passé hier… La vérité, c’est que j’ai failli dévorer tes lèvres après que tu aies avoué avoir...

Remus recula d’un pas, et frissonna au contact du carrelage dans son dos.

_Harry, je t’arrête tout de suite. Ce n’est pas parce qu’en ce moment j’ai du mal à me contrôler que tu dois faire comme si...

Harry s’approcha doucement. Le loup-garou était coincé, pour sortir il lui faudrait forcément passer tout près d’Harry qui bloquait la porte.

_Je ne fais pas comme si... La vérité, c’est que hier j’ai eu envie de toi autant que toi tu avais envie de moi...

Harry ajouta, malin :

_A moins que c’était sous l’effet de l’alcool, et que tu n’aies jamais vraiment imaginé qu’il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous...

_Ne dis pas de sottises, j’ai l’âge d’être ton père - qui soit dit en passant était mon meilleur ami - je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n’est pas possible, il y a trop d’obstacles...

_Premièrement, tu as l’âge d’être mon père, mais tu ne l’es pas. Ensuite, je ne crois pas qu’il y verrait un inconvénient du moment que je suis heureux...

Harry appuya ses mains sur le carrelage de chaque coté de Remus.

_Ensuite, pour tes autres raisons bidon, je sais que tu est un loup-garou, et pour te dire la vérité ça m’intrigue bien plus que ça ne me fait peur...

Il s’approcha encore.

_Il paraît que juste avant la pleine lune les loups son insatiables coté sexe...

Remus déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il l’avait lui même remarqué à plusieurs reprises.

_Quant à ce que penseraient les gens, un de mes amis m’a dit un jour que ce que les autres pensaient n’importait pas... Attends ! Je crois que c’était toi...

Harry approcha sa bouche de celle de Remus et effleura ses lèvres.

_Encore des objections, monsieur Lupin ?

_C’est de la folie...

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry dans un baiser profond et passionné. Sa langue explora langoureusement sa bouche...

Ses mains se glissant sous le pull du survivant, Remus retint un cri de frustration quand il sentit sous ses doigts le t-shirt du jeune homme.

Délaissant un moment les lèvres du loup-garou, Harry entreprit de déposer un baiser sur chacune des petites cicatrices qu’il avait dans le cou.

Impatient, Remus lui enleva son pull et son t-shirt. Il poussa un gémissement quand enfin ses doigt rencontrèrent la peau lisse du jeune homme. La langue de celui-ci avait entrepris de lécher chaque parcelle de son torse. Il s’arrêta un instant sur les tétons durcis par le plaisir, puis il remonta doucement dans son cou et le mordilla.

_J’ai toujours voulu savoir quelle sensation ça donnait de mordre un loup-garou...

Avec un sourire gourmand, il ajouta :

_C’est terriblement excitant...

Remus plaça l’une de ses cuisses tout contre l’érection de son amant.

_Oui, je vois ça !

Le jeune homme glissa une main entre eux deux et caressa doucement l’entrejambe du loup, qui gémit sauvagement. Harry s’écarta vivement de lui et l’entraîna dans sa chambre.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Remus remarqua que tout était impeccablement rangé et que le lit était fait, ce qui n’allait plus durer longtemps puisque Harry l’allongea vivement dessus. Au passage, il parcourut de nouveau son corps de petits baisers. Il passa sa langue dans son nombril et descendit encore...

Le pantalon du loup-garou se retrouva très vite par terre. Harry passa un doigt dans l’élastique du caleçon :

_Je crois qu’il vaut mieux l’enlever, il n’y a plus beaucoup de place là-dedans !

Remus répondit d’une voix rauque :

_A qui la faute...

Harry fit glisser le vêtement tout doucement, et enfin le sexe gorgé de plaisir de son amant fut libéré. De son autre main, Harry le caressa pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient son bas ventre en une exquise torture. Enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur l’érection du loup, le léchant avec fièvre, de plus en plus vite... Remus attrapa le menton du jeune homme et l’embrassa.

_A mon tour de te torturer, tu es bien trop habillé à mon goût !

Harry jeta un regard à son pantalon, et rit :

_Je n’ai pas de slip, moi !

_Voilà un renseignement intéressant...

Remus le débarrassa bien vite du vêtement, et put constater qu’en effet il ne portait rien en-dessous. A son tour, le loup-garou explora le corps de son amant, d’abord de ses mains, puis de sa langue. Il obligea le jeune homme à se mettre sur le coté, et pendant qu’une de ses mains massait son sexe tendu, l’autre se pressa contre ses fesses.

Harry gémit. Il n’en pouvait plus, et il le supplia :

_Oh, j’en t’en prie...

Le loup-garou glissa l’un de ses doigts dans l’anneau de chair et bougea doucement, au même rythme que sa main. Son doigt fut bien vite remplacé par son sexe. Harry poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Remus resta immobile un moment, juste le temps que le jeune homme s’habitue à sa présence...

Impatient, Harry bougea les hanches pour l’inviter a le pénétrer plus profondément encore, ce qu’il fit. Il entama un lent va-et-vient, et puis les cris de jouissance du brun l’invitèrent à aller plus vite, plus fort...

Harry se mordait les lèvres à chaque assaut de Remus. Un orgasme lui prenait le ventre. Une de ses mains s’attarda sur son sexe tendu. Ils jouirent dans un même cri...

Les deux amants étaient couverts de sueur. Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant, et d’un doigt suivit les cicatrices blanches qui ornaient le torse du loup. Comme s’il pouvait les effacer d’un baiser, il les embrassa toutes.

_J’aimerais tant pouvoir les faire disparaître...

_Il y a longtemps que je ne souffre plus.

Harry s’attarda sur son bras, là où s’étalait une cicatrice en forme de morsure.

_J’ai lu que la cicatrice originelle faisait mal une fois par an. Le jour où on avait été mordu...

_C’est vrai ! Mais je m’y suis habitué !

_Tu souffres maintenant ?

_Non, pas avant 6 mois !

_Et il y a combien de jours avant la prochaine pleine lune ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je veux me préparer à passer une nuit sans toi, et parce que je ne te lâche plus jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes poilu et que tu fasses deux mètre !

Le loup fut secoué d’un petit rire :

_12 jours !

_Si peu !

_Oui !

Le regard de Harry se perdit quelques instants dans le vague, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Remus l’observait.

_Non, c’est même pas la peine d’y penser !

_Harry demanda avec un air innocent :

_Quoi ?

_Pas de transformation animagus pour toi !

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Parce que !

Harry enfouit son visage dans l’épaule de son amant pour cacher son sourire, et il murmura :

_Je t’aime...

_Ne dis pas ça...

_Pourquoi ? C’est la vérité, ce n’est pas de la pitié. En fait, ça fait pas mal de temps que j’imaginais que l’on se retrouvait dans le même lit. Mais je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais m’aimer...

_A cause de tes parents ?

_Oui !

_Harry je...

Un bruit retentit dans la maison, puis des voix, celle de Molly d’abord :

_Oh, Hermione, fais donc attention !

Drago tenta de les arrêter :

_Mais je vous dis qu’il va bien, Molly !

_Toi, ne dis pas de bêtises. Harry n’a pas manqué une seule journée de travail depuis qu’il a été engagé, s’il est malade je vais le soigner...

En descendant, Harry entendit la voix fluette de Ginny :

_Mais maman, puisque Drago te dit...

Ron tenta d’aider sa sœur :

_Harry est capable de se débrouiller tout seul, maman, viens...

Dans l’escalier, Harry s’arrêta et se tourna vers Remus :

_Toute la famille est là, on descend ou on fait comme si on était pas là ?

_Je ne crois pas que ça suffira à arrêter Molly...

Harry descendit le reste des marche en riant. Tout le monde s’arrêta en voyant les deux hommes, torse nu, arriver dans le salon. Molly se tourna, menaçante, vers Drago :

_Malade, hein !

_Et bien j’ai essayé de vous empêcher de venir, mais...

_Mais tu n’écoutes jamais, maman !

Ron recula quand sa mère lui jeta un regard noir.

_Tu étais au courant, bien sûr !

_Moi ? Noooonnnn !

_Et tout le vacarme que vous avez fait en entrant ?

_C’est Mione, maman, tu sais bien qu’elle est maladroite !

Hermione s’approcha de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille...

Elle s’approcha ensuite de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

_Tu m’as manqué, ça fait un bout de temps qu’on t’a pas vu au Terrier !

_Quelques jours à peine ! Mais tu m’as manqué aussi !

Il demanda comme si de rien était :

_Qui veut du café ?

Remus passa devant tout le monde et entra dans la cuisine.

_Moi !

Il servit une tasse à chacun, et ils s’installèrent. Harry ouvrit le panier, et prit un gâteau.

_Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Drago posa sa tasse et jeta un coup d’œil à sa fiancée :

_Je suis rentré a la maison pour prévenir le patron, et Molly m’a entendu. Impossible de la faire rester à la maison, j’ai alors cherché de l’aide auprès de ses enfants, mais ils n’ont pas réussi à la convaincre non plus ! Alors on a fait le plus de bruit possible en entrant, on pouvait pas mieux faire, désolé !

Molly se leva, prit des œuf dans le panier et commença à les faire cuire en disant :

_Mais si tu m’avais dit que Remus était là, je ne serais pas venue !

Drago regarda Remus. Un regard qui signifiait clairement tu crois qu’elle a compris ce qui se passe ? Et sans même se retourner, Molly ajouta :

_Je ne suis pas stupide, Drago, voyons ! Au plat ou brouillés les œufs, Remus ?

Le loup-garou fit un clin d’œil à l’ancien serpentard :

_Au plat, merci Molly !

Harry jeta un regard à son amant et lui tendit un gâteau.

_Tu en veux, ils sont faits maison !

Ginny pouffa :

_Faits maison tu parles...

Sa mère tenta de se justifier :

_Quoi ? Ils sont faits maison... d’habitude, mais là, avec le mariage qui approche...

_Tu en fais trop, maman, je te l’ai dit !

Elle jeta un regard a Harry.

_Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je suis la première des Weasley à me marier ! C’est moi la plus courageuse !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Molly. Sa fille s’installa à coté de Harry en disant :

_J’ai un service à te demander...

_Dis, ça peut pas attendre ? Vous avez pas l’impression que l’on s’incruste là...

Ron hocha vivement la tête. Comme si Drago n’avait rien dit, Harry répondit :

_Si c’est de prononcer un discours à ton mariage, c’est non !

_D’accord, alors j’ai un autre service à te demander !

_Vas-y !

La jeune fille inspira :

_Tu veux bien me conduire à l’autel ? Mon père étant mort, mon beau-père en prison...

Drago siffla entre ses dents :

_Pour longtemps j’espère...

_Je voudrais que tu me donnes le bras...

_Mais tes frères ?

Ron et Charlie sont mes témoins, quant aux jumeaux c’est non, et j’ai très envie que ce soit toi !

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

_D’accord petite sœur, mais si je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, il faudra pas m’en vouloir !

Tout lui monde souriait.

_Merci !

Ron se leva.

_Bon, si on y allait !

_Vous n’avez pas fini de petit déjeuner...

Ron soupira :

_Maman, tu as encore plein de trucs à faire pour le mariage...

Drago crut bon d’ajouter :

_C’est vrai, et puis il faut que j’aille travailler...

_On t’a confié une mission ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

_Non, il faut juste aller vérifier les sécurités à Pré-au-lard, c’est tout !

_Ok, tu appelles s’il y a quoi que se soit !

La petite famille quitta bien vite l’appartement. Et Remus prit son amant dans ses bras.

_Enfin seuls !

_Oui ! Tu allais dire quelque chose avant d’être interrompu ?

_J’allais dire que je t’aime...

_Si on allait prendre un douche ?

_Avec plaisir !

Harry se mit a rire :

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_Tu sais qu’on va faire sensation au mariage de Ginny ?

_J’ai toujours fait sensation ! Mais es-tu prêt à t’afficher avec un vieux loup-garou comme moi ?

_Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, c’est connu !

FIN

voilà sa vous a plus ?

bisous lune


End file.
